Zombie Plants
Zombie Plants (aka ZPs, weeds or Zom-B13) come in two varieties, organic and potted. Both varieties contain zombies of varying difficulty levels just like the former tombstones. Original Text In a bizarre global phenomenon, tombstones vanished as quickly and mysteriously as they appeared in the first place. No one knows what they meant, where they came from, or where they went. This is a mystery for the ages. Simultaneously, strange plants spontaneously infested gardens throughout the world. Carrying the official designation “ZOM-B13”, this malicious non-native species aggressively leeches water from nearby plants. When dug up for removal, these plants are viciously defended by symbiotic creatures who burrow out of the ground nearby (in a fashion oddly resembling the past behavior of tombstones). ***iPad users!*** If you do not see Zombie Plants in the world, please close the app from the multitask bar, and launch it again normally. If this does not work for you, please restart your iPad. Weeds (Organic ZPs) These grow randomly near gardens that contain five or more garden plants. Sprouts and Juveniles can be cleared from your garden without having to fight any zombies. If left to mature, they will cause plants within a 1 hex radius to become thirsty; once they reach Level 4, they will wilt your plants. You can water the plants in their range without having to fight; however, if you do not dig the weeds, they will continue to cause your plants to become thirsty faster than the typical watering cycle. Weed Growth Cycle ZP Sprout.png|Sprout ZP Juvenile.png|Juvenile ZP Level 1.png|Zombie Plant Level 1 ZP Level 2.png|Zombie Plant Level 2 ZP Level 3.png|Zombie Plant Level 3 ZP Level 4.png|Zombie Plant Level 4 There are six stages of growth in the wild version, each stage will level up between 12 - 48 hrs until Level 4 has been reached: *Sprout (12 hrs) *Juvenile (12 hrs) *Level 1 (24 hrs) *Level 2 (24 hrs) *Level 3 (48 hrs) *Level 4 (final stage, no timer) Weeds can revert one level if nobody survives combat. As a Level 3 Weed advances to a Level 4, it reproduces 3 sprouts. Each ZP only reproduces one time, but if the sprouts are left to mature, they too will reproduce. Sprouts through Level 3 can be wondergrown and will instantly become a Level 4. If you wondergrow a weed that is adjacent to any other plants, those plants will instantly wilt. Remember: When plants wilt, it changes their watering and harvesting schedules. Potted ZPs Potted zombie plants can be found in the Decor section of the Market. These do not cause any damage to adjacent plants and cannot be wondergrown; so be sure to plant the level you wish to actually fight. The potted variety comes in 4 level choices and vary in price accordingly. If you are in need of a certain level for a quest, or if you simply wish to safely fertilize your garden, these are a great option. Potted ZP's do not reproduce. Potted ZP Price List Category:Plants Category:Mechanics